


Psychologist

by Silver_glass



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Control, M/M, Mind Control, Mommy Issues, Pinto, Psychological Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/pseuds/Silver_glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>獻給桂兒<br/>520賀文<br/>腦洞大開<br/>喪病！黑暗！變態！<br/>有醫生就不會好了！<br/>請慎入！慎入！慎入！</p><p>這是一個未完結的故事<br/>我還會有繼續寫下去的可能<br/>故事結局未知<br/>但肯定不會好好談戀愛！</p>
    </blockquote>





	Psychologist

**Author's Note:**

> 獻給桂兒  
> 520賀文  
> 腦洞大開  
> 喪病！黑暗！變態！  
> 有醫生就不會好了！  
> 請慎入！慎入！慎入！
> 
> 這是一個未完結的故事  
> 我還會有繼續寫下去的可能  
> 故事結局未知  
> 但肯定不會好好談戀愛！

『天啊……上帝……這……這是不對的……』  
Bernie裸著下身，坐在西裝革履的Oliver身上掩面啜泣著。  
『有什麼不對的麼？』Oliver抓著Bernie的腰，將他死死地扣在自己的陰莖上頂弄著。『Mommy.』  
『這……這一切……都……都是不對的！』Bernie破碎的尖叫著，『這一切……這一切……都……』  
Bernie痛苦的閉上雙眼，如珍珠般的眼淚自臉頰上滾落。

－－這一切，都是不對的。  
Bernie啜泣著蜷縮起了身體，他不明白，為何一切會演變成今日這個地步－－

鱈魚角救援任務的失敗，給Bernie帶來極大的心理陰影。雖然同僚們都告訴他那次任務的失敗並非他的錯，但村民們眼中的憤怒與哀傷深深烙印在Bernie的腦海裡，使他無法饒恕自己。他藉由不斷執行高危險的救援任務來紓解內心的罪惡感；Bernie的行為引起了同僚的擔憂，最後連Cluff也看不下去了，直接命令他休假半年並為他安排了一個心理醫生。

『Webber, 你的心理治療進行的如何了？』  
Cluff關心道。  
『嗯……？喔！很好……很好……』Bernie自恍惚中回神，喃喃回到。  
『Dr. Thredson可是這區最好的心理醫生了。我相信在他的幫助下你一定可以很快恢復的……我記得你曾經說過，Dr. Thredson是個——』  
「——是個專業、熱情、溫柔的醫生。」Bernie低著頭說到，「隊長你放心…….我……我很快就能回到崗位上的。」  
「不急。」Cluff拍了拍他的肩膀，「不急。」  
「不……長官，」Bernie望向窗外灰矇矇的天空，「我真的很想盡快回到崗位上。」

他永遠記得那個當他第一次踏入診間時，那個自文件中抬頭的男人。  
粗黑的眉、榛子色的眼，還有那嘴角微彎的唇。  
「Bernie Webber?」男人摘下眼鏡，略顯疲態的揉了揉眉心，「不好意思讓你久等了。請坐。」  
「沒關係。」Bernie在窗邊的單人沙發上坐了下來，雙手拘謹的交疊在一起。  
「Hey!你不用那麼緊張。」男人傾身望向他，「我們今天就只是單純的聊聊，不會有其他的，好嗎？」男人輕柔沙啞的聲音鼓動著他的耳膜，撩撥著他的心弦。

「好的。」Bernie放開雙手，點了點頭「就聽你的Dr.——」  
「——Thredsdon。」男人朝他伸出了一隻手。  
「Oliver Thredson. 叫我 Oliver就可以了，」  
「Bernie。」

 

「不…….不…….求求你不要。」Bernie摀住嘴啜泣著，「天啊……Forgive me…… Mirian.」  
「你剛才說什麼！」Oliver怒吼一聲，一鼓作氣將Bernie壓到最底。「Mommy，你忘記我跟你說過什麼了嗎Mommy?」  
「這樣不是一個好Mommy。」Oliver難過的搖了搖頭，「壞壞的Mommy需要懲罰。」  
「不！求……求求你！」Bernie慌張的扭頭望向Oliver，藍色的眼裡蓄滿了淚水「求求你不要！我……我會乖乖聽話的！求求你！」  
「Oli。」

「我……我一直很對不起Mirian，」Bernie低頭絞著手指，「她…….這些日子以來一直想要幫助我振作…….可是我卻……」他輕輕的嘆了口氣，撫摸著手上的婚戒。  
「Forgive me…… Mirian.」  
「你很愛你的妻子，」Oliver望著Bernie低垂的臉，若有所思的說，「你不想辜負她的對你的愛。」  
「是的，」Bernie的臉上泛起一層淡淡的紅暈，「我和Mirian......我們……」他思索著，「我們很相愛，我們不都不想讓彼此失望。這是我最不希望發生的。」他堅毅地抬起頭望進Oliver的眼裡。  
「我絕對不會背叛Mirian.」

「抱歉。Mommy。」Oliver一手撫上的Bernie的半勃的陰莖，舔舐著他的耳廓，低喃，「這是我們說好的。」  
「不乖，就要懲罰。」  
Oliver猛地起身又是一個挺進，無處可施力的Bernie只能慌張的反手抓住Oliver的衣襟尖叫著。Oliver一手環上他的小腹，一手則抓住他左手上的婚戒，扯了下來。  
「來。Mommy。」Oliver和藹地將婚戒塞入Bernie手中，「等一下我會放你下來，然後你就照我以前教你的那樣。」  
「把這東西給我塞到你的肛門裡。」

「你可以再跟我說一次嗎？」Oliver一臉誠懇的前傾，「你妻子和你求婚的過程？」  
「噢天啊！」Bernie害羞地笑了起來，「我都和你說過多少次了！」  
「我喜歡看你說這個故事時的表情，」Oliver溫柔地回答，「充滿了甜蜜、熱情、溫柔、還有……愛。」  
「How Sweet, How Beauty.」Oliver轉頭低喃道。  
——多麼讓人想拆吃入腹。

「不…..不……」Bernie捧著婚戒，跪在地上顫抖著，「求……求你……」  
「抱歉。Mommy.」Oliver搖了搖頭，「規定就是規定。我有乖乖聽你的話不殺人了，可是Mommy你卻不遵守我們的約定，這讓我很失望。」  
「你不是說過你不會讓我失望的嗎？」  
「我沒有！」Bernie紅著眼反駁道，「那是——」  
「——現在！」Oliver伸手抓住Bernie的頭髮，朝他吼到，「給我塞進去。」  
「否則你就別想再看到那個女人！」

「你……你不行！」Bernie顫抖著，「你……」  
「約定是在雙方都遵守的情況下才有效的，」Oliver柔聲說到，優雅地坐回他的高背椅中「你應該明白我的意思吧？」  
Bernie咬著下唇，掙扎著望著手中的婚戒，最後，他嘆了口氣，手攏了握著婚戒的手，「我知道了，Oliver。」  
「對不起，是Mommy沒有遵守約定。」

Bernie一手撐在牆上，一手則用拇指與食指夾著婚戒，艱難地往自己的後穴裡送  
——這動作他已經做過無數次了，但每次，他都無法止住身體的顫抖。  
「Mommy，」Oliver用修長的手指敲著扶手，「你若做不好的話，就讓我來幫你吧。」  
「不……不用了！」Bernie回絕，他知道若由Oliver動手會發生什麼事——那將比由他親自動手還要來的可怕。  
最終，Bernie成功將戒指對準了洞口，並借由兩指的施力，緩緩地將戒指推了進去。  
「Ah…Ahhhhhh!!」Bernie破碎的呻吟著。待身體適應了異物所帶來的不適後，他直起身，走到Oliver面前，說：「好了。」  
「跪下來讓我檢查。」  
Bernie溫馴的轉身背對Oliver下跪，接著他抬起臀部，好讓Oliver檢查。  
「Oh! Mommy!」Oliver讚嘆著扳開Bernie的臀肉，撥弄著他的皺摺，讚美道：「你越做越好了呢！」  
金色的婚戒完美地鑲嵌在皺摺之下，形成一個完美的圓，耀眼的光芒隱藏于一開一闔的穴口下褶褶生輝，好似一張低調奢華的邀請函。  
「太美了！」Oliver嘆息。「太美。太美太美了。」  
Oliver從來沒有見過這麼美的景象。

Oliver自口袋中掏出了一枚由鎢鋼製成的戒指，珍惜的吻了一下。  
「來。Mommy。」Oliver傾身覆蓋住Bernie，將戒指戴在他右手的無名指上，「你瞧！多美啊！」他讚嘆著。  
「今天是我們的婚禮，」他在他耳邊低喃，然後他掏出他的陰莖，對准了Bernie的穴口，「我們的。」  
「不……不要！」知曉意圖的Bernie徒勞的抗拒著，「求你…….啊啊啊啊啊！！」  
比戒指還要粗大的龜頭推動著戒指向內深入，直到Oliver的陰莖完全沒入。Oliver喜悅的嘆息著，仿若這是一場最神聖的儀式。  
「在今天，」他吻著Bernie的後頸，撫弄著Bernie的陰莖，「Mommy和我。結婚了。」

「我們從今天起就是夫妻了。」  
「你會是我最愛的母親，也會是我最愛的妻子。」  
「你要為我生子，並且完全地服從於我。」  
「不……不……Oliver,」Bernie意識散亂，啜泣著，「這……這是亂倫…….你……你不能和Mommy…....啊！」  
Oliver滿意地望著趴伏在身下的母親，搓柔著他的頂端——他知道他的母親喜歡這樣——你瞧！他不是爽到連話都說不清了麼！沒人像他一樣了解Mommy了！  
「不不不，Mommy。你不用擔心。」Oliver扳過Bernie的臉，溫柔地吻上他的唇，「沒有人會知道的。沒有人會知道的。」  
「因為你只屬於我。」  
「我的Mommy。」  
「我愛你。」

這是Oliver Thredson和Bernie Webber第52次的「婚禮」。


End file.
